<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>giving it all to you by siriuslyuptonogood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444371">giving it all to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood'>siriuslyuptonogood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Made For You [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve is stressed, carrying the world on his shoulders, Bucky always knows how to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Made For You [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>giving it all to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, okay, so it's been a long summer. I wrote nothing. That's actually false because I wrote the critical introduction to my doctoral dissertation (which was awful, but now I look at it and I'm like, "I did that" and feel some pride), but now all that is done. I'm a Dr. (seems fake still, but I mean, my committee has referred to me as Dr. in emails so like, it is real). It's time to get back to the important things. Like super soldiers getting spankings. </p><p>I was trying to figure out what to say in this, like, hey, it's been like 5 mo of nothing from me and all I actually wanted to do was quote  Olan Rogers, who, in one of his story videos, was like "it's been a while, it's been a while" and I've been saying it out loud to myself since I starting putting this all together to post. I can't convey how much this dumb quote makes me laugh, but I think it also just has to do with how much Olan Rogers makes me laugh. I'm not sure how relevant he is anymore, but I had an "it's a Monday" hoodie for a long time. </p><p>idk why I just spent so long talking about a youtuber, but here we are! </p><p>I love y'all so much. I appreciate you. I love reading your comments and just knowing that there are other people out there who want to read the things in which I'm interested. I feel a certain kinship with you all! Thank you for being here with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You home?</em> asks the text on Steve's screen. He's in the elevator up from the gym to their apartment.</p><p>
  <em>almost. Just finished working out w/Sam. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>drink a glass of water, shower, and get dressed for bed. Put your paddle on the bed and stand in the corner. I'll be home soon. </em>
</p><p>Steve's eyes widen. He doesn't remember misbehaving, especially not enough to warrant the paddle. He immediately starts to run through everything he's done over the week, and he'd have started to analyze every one of his actions if his phone hadn't buzzed again.</p><p>
  <em>stop thinking so much, punk. Not in trouble. Just trust me and do as I say. </em>
</p><p>Just trust me and do as I say. Just those words are enough that Steve can almost feel Bucky's presence washing over him. He took a deep breath and let it out.</p><p>
  <em>yes, sir </em>
</p><p>
  <em>good boy </em>
</p><p>Steve can't help the grin, what he sure is dopey and dumb, that spreads across his face at the praise.</p><p>The next twenty minutes are relaxing. He's been carrying a lot of tension lately. They have been planning a fairly big new operation and Steve is at the head of it. Bucky is on his own thing, some Russian thing with Natasha, so they've been like ships passing in the night lately. Going to the gym helps ease some tension. So does the lazy morning sex he and Bucky have been having lately, but it isn't ever gone. Just kind of beat down a little for a short time.</p><p>There is something about getting an order like Bucky has given him that makes him feel at peace. He can just shut his brain down a little and just focus on doing what he's told. So he drinks a glass of water, showers; he dries off. He pulls on an old t-shirt and boxer briefs.</p><p>His paddle. Bucky had said, <em>your paddle</em>, which only means one thing. It is a thick thing made out of blonde wood, about the shape of a hairbrush, but bigger and has "punk" burned into the handle. Bucky had given it to Steve for his last birthday. The first since they'd been them again and Bucky hadn't forgotten their tradition of a birthday spanking followed immediately by birthday sex. Though it hadn't been until he was already over Bucky's lap that he realized just how fucked he was. Bucky had tapped the paddle against his ass. "So, you're how old, Stevie? Hundred and one this year?"</p><p>It'd been an amazing night.</p><p>Steve holds the paddle in his hand. He has a love-hate relationship with the thing. It hurts. A lot. But it is also his, made special for him, and it feels special. He's always over Bucky's lap with it, never against the wall, over the chair, the myriad of other positions Buck puts him into. He gets paddled with this specific paddle in a more intimate position and often with their hands clasped together at the small of Steve's back while Bucky spanks with the other.</p><p>It lives on the dresser and Steve holds it for a few seconds before walked to put it down on the bed and move to the corner.</p><p>In the corner, he allows his mind to wander, but he isn't stressed, he isn't over-thinking. He thinks he wants to draw Bucky sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room with the paddle in his hands. He hasn't had the time to draw in a while. Hasn't had the energy or the inspiration, but he wants to sketch that fond exasperated look on Bucky's face.</p><p>Steve is startled when arms wrap around his waist when a body presses up against his back, but immediately he relaxes. He tilts his head to the side at the feeling of kisses to his neck, his jaw, just under his ear.</p><p>"You're so good for me, Stevie," Bucky says, his voice a low rumble, and Steve melts into that feeling. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Calmer," Steve replies. He is guided by a hand on his back and one wrapped around his arm toward the bed.</p><p>Bucky is in sweats, freshly showered. Had Steve been wandering far enough that he had missed the shower running? But no, Bucky smells like the soap from the gym at HQ.</p><p>Bucky sits, he grips Steve by the hips and pulls him right in front of himself.</p><p>"Do you need anything, doll?"</p><p>"Just you," Steve replies and he gets a smile in return, then his underwear is halfway down his thighs and he is being pulled down over Bucky's lap. The position is a little altered today with Buck turned slightly and a lot of Steve's torso resting on the bed, but his legs are quickly pinned. This is going to be hard. Steve grabs Bucky's pillow and hugs it, burying his nose in it and breathing in the comforting smell of his love.</p><p>"You're taking on so much right now, darlin," Bucky says, gently rubbing his hand up the back of Steve's shirt. "And I'm so proud of you. But I can see you carrying so much on your shoulders. So this is our Friday night from now on. A good spanking to cry out all that tension and stress, then take out, movies, and all the cuddles you could ever want."</p><p>Steve can't help the big sigh that escapes him. Because Bucky always knows what he needs.</p><p>"I love you, punk," says Bucky.</p><p>"Love you, jerk," Steve says, then buries his face in the pillow.</p><p>Bucky picks up the paddle and rubs it against Steve's ass, just gentle, then taps a few times before he starts the spanking. And it's hard. Steve knows it has to be to get him to let go and he stays still for all of a minute before he squirms and cries out every time the paddle comes down against his bare backside. He tries to kick, but his legs are pinning, but he wiggles and squirms, and eventually Bucky clamps that metal arm right around his waist and just goes.</p><p>The paddle comes down across Steve's whole ass and it's sore and burning, but when Bucky starts in on his thighs, Steve howls and bucks as much as he can while pinned like he is by another super-soldier.</p><p>Steve is loud. He cries out. He howls, he whines, whimpers, and drums his feet on the floor. There are tears ready, lining up on the rims of his eyelids, but they don't fall until Bucky starts in on his sit spots, that sensitive place where ass and thigh meet. Then he cries and after another dozen or so swats, he starts to sob. He stops bucking and squirming and just hugs the pillow tight and sobs.</p><p>Bucky finishes with two hard swats to the meat of his ass, two to the sit spots, and then the last two right on his thighs, then sets the paddle aside.</p><p>Steve crawls onto the bed and clings to Bucky's front, burying his face against his neck as soon as he can and just sobs. His ass is on fire. He hasn't had a spanking like that in a while, but he feels lighter. Nothing matters in the whole world except his throbbing backside and his Bucky who presses flush against him, cups the back of his head with one hand while the other rests up his shirt against the bare skin of the middle of his back.</p><p>After a while, Bucky pulls one hand away to order dinner on his phone from their favorite Thai restaurant. They move to the couch when the food arrives and Bucky feeds Steve and then cuddles him as they watch movies.</p><p>Steve basks in this. He flourishes inside the safe cocoon of Bucky's dominance. He always does. And he forgets sometimes that he could ask for this. He could set the paddle out and put himself in the corner and Bucky wouldn't even question it. But it's hard to admit sometimes that he needs help. Bucky always seems to know exactly what he needs. And honestly? Steve couldn't be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>